


The Witching Hour

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging (RPF)
Genre: Creepy, False Identity, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, forceful!Dark, frightened!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: People often say that around Halloween the supernatural barrier is more active than at any other time of year. Ghosts can cross over from purgatory, the dead can rise again, and Darkiplier can finally leave his master’s body. The time only comes once a year, and he’s been making plans for quite a while…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, welcome back! I wanted to write a "seasonal" fic, so here's my shot at it. I was inspired to write this fic based off a drawing that Cartoon Junkie did. I hope you guys enjoy this story, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Happy Halloween <3 PF

It was dark. Mark had gone to lay down about half an hour ago, leaving Jack all alone on the couch with his laptop and _The Shining._ He had whined about how this was their “couple time” and it was the best night to watch scary movies. Truth be told, Jack only liked watching them with Mark. He liked the feeling of the other’s strong arms wrapped around him, where he could clutch skin at a jump scare, or hide in soft fabric when there was a particularly scary part. He was hiding in his own sweater now. There was a muffled noise that arose loudly from the American’s bedroom. Jack looked out from behind his computer, pulling out an earbud.

“Uh…Mark?”

His voice echoed eerily in the silent apartment.

“Mark?”

Jack set his computer down, walking to the room. He tentatively reached out a slender hand toward the door when it aggressively snapped open. Jack took a gulping breath, stepping back.

“Jesus, you scared me.”

_“I’m so sorry…Jack…”_

The Irishman’s brow furrowed. Something wasn’t right. Mark’s voice…it was…rougher…deeper. His head was bowed down, his face concealed in shadow. Jack took another step back, then another, until he felt the couch against his back.

_“What’s the matter Jackaboy?”_

The other’s eyes suddenly opened, orbs of red glowing in the darkness.

“MARK!”

Jack’s scream was loud and terrified as he scrambled around the sofa. He slipped around the corner, hurrying to get to his feet as he dove into the kitchen.

_“Jack…you can’t hide from me.”_

There was a rustling noise as the American stepped into the kitchen. And he was met with the tip of a knife being pointed in face. On the other end was a terrified Jack, who was holding the weapon with two hands, which were shaking spectacularly.

“Who the fuck are you?!”

The other scoffed in mock offense.

_“Who am I? Honestly Jack, I thought you’d have figured it out by now.”_

“MARK!”

Jack screamed the other’s name at the top of his lungs. Dark put a finger to his lips.

_“Shh…he can’t hear you…”_

Dark swooped forward, grabbing onto Jack’s wrist, the knife wrestled from his grip. Dark loomed above the Irishman.

_“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this…”_

He stooped his neck, pressing his lips firmly against Jack’s. The Irishman made a repulsed noise, his body arching away from the touch. His fists balled up against Dark’s chest, pressing and pushing.

“You’re not him…”

_“Jack…”_

Jack’s lips were twisted down as Dark’s lips went to his throat, his hands exploring the Irishman’s body.

_“I’ve longed to touch your body…craved your taste…your skin…it’s not the same seeing it through his eyes…”_

“Stop…”

Jack pushed at Dark, pulling his face away.

_“You’ll learn to like it…”_

Dark pushed Jack back against the counter, kissing him roughly. Jack’s body tensed up, his shoulders rigid. Dark kissed him again. And again. And again. And slowly, the Irishman began to relax.

_“There’s my good boy…”_

Jack let out little breathy moans, whimpering under Dark’s grip.

“M-”

Dark brushed the back of his hand against the other’s cheek. Jack whimpered. Dark pulled down the Irishman’s bottom lip with his thumb.

_“It’s ok, Jack. Say it. Say his name…”_

Dark pressed the heel of his hand against the crotch of the other’s jeans. Jack reared his head back.

“M-Mark!”

A smirk tugged at the edges of the other’s lips.

_“Attaboy. You’re so good…”_

Dark pressed his hand down harder, eliciting a sinful moan from the green-haired man. Dark chuckled obscenely.

_“You’re such a slut…”_

Jack whimpered as Dark began to undo his jeans. He felt the other’s hand skirting over his boxers. Dark breathed against his ear.

_“Say it…”_

“I…I….”

_“Say it!”_

Dark growled, slamming his free hand down on the countertop.

“I’m a slut! I’m a dirty, dirty, boy!”

_“Very, very good.”_

Dark lifted Jack onto the counter, kissing at his throat and neck. He reached his fingers inside Jack’s boxers, teasing at his length. Jack stifled a moan, grabbing at Dark’s hair. He breathed through his mouth, trying not to say it.

_“Say it, Jack! Say his name!”_

“Oh god…god…Mark…Mark you feel so good…”

_“That’s what I like to hear…”_

Dark freed the other’s dick from its constraints, pulling his hand up the shaft in one smooth motion, twisting at the tip. Jack’s body jerked.

“Oh…mmph…M-Maaark…”

His voice echoed in the emptiness of the kitchen. Dark continued his ministrations, twisting and pulling. His face was right up beside the Irishman’s. Dark tilted his head down to nip at Jack’s neck. Jack let out a gasp at the slight pain, blue eyes snapping open in horror, finding red slits glaring back. His body tensed under their gaze.  

_“Hush now…”_

Dark pressed a finger to Jack’s lips.

_“You wouldn’t want to make me mad, now would you?”_

Jack shook his head vigorously.

_“Good boy. I think that deserves a reward…”_

Dark viciously twisted the other’s cock. Jack reared his entire upper body back, lifting his ass off the counter.

“M-Mark!”

_“That’s right. Listen to the sultry sound of my voice my little slut.”_

Dark twisted his fist again. Jack’s body stuttered.

_“Does that feel good, little slut? My hand on your dick, pleasuring you endlessly…the things I could do to you if I had more than a night…I can feel it…you want to come, don’t you?”_

Jack nodded, whimpering.

“Please…”

_“What’s this I hear? A plea? Are you…begging? Are you begging me Jackaboy?”_

“Please…”

Jack repeated, shaking.

_“You want to come? Show me how much you want me to let you. Beg me. Beg me to let you.”_

Dark’s voice was harsh and deep next to Jack’s ear.

“Please…fuck please…please let me come…please…”

_“Please…what?”_

Dark fished, twisting Jack’s cock maliciously.

“Oh fuck please Mark! Mark please! Fuck please!”

Dark leaned in, his breath hot on Jack’s ear.

_“I don’t think you’re trying hard enough.”_

“Please!”

Jack begged, tears practically forming at the corners of his eyes from the pulse of the pain.

“Please Mark, god please! I need to come! Please, Mark! Let me! Let me come!”

Dark twisted the other’s dick one final time and Jack screamed out Mark’s name, his hands fisting in the fabric of Dark’s shirt. Jack was panting, sweat-soaked hair clinging to his forehead, his tee shirt practically painted on. Dark smirked, grabbing Jack by the back of the neck one last time, kissing him hard. He stepped back, and walked out of the kitchen.

Then his head reappeared around the corner, a hand on the wall.

_“Oh, and by the way…happy Halloween.”_

 

 


End file.
